


Ceremony

by uselessbunny



Series: Matrimony [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Maiden and magician converge on the day of their wedding ceremony.





	Ceremony

Numerous screams could be heard from within Alice Margatroid's cottage, the pair within Margatroid's common area.

"Alice! It's too tight! Ya violatin me!"

"Just endure it, Kirisame."

"I'm gonna burst!"

"No corset has ever made a woman's internal organs burst, Kirisame." Margaroid stated, tying the rope of Marisa's corset into a simple knot. "Good thing Hakurei will be able to unwrap her present."

Marisa turned around and smiled. "Thanks for givin me that dress, Alice."

"It's nothing, Kirisame. To tell you the truth, I sewn it years ago... I believed I would be in Hakurei's position..."

Marisa immediately brought the woman in front of her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry I didn't love ya hard enough, Alice."

Margatroid shook her head horizontally. "It's fine, Kirisame. You didn't leave Hakurei behind, but you would have no choice but to leave me... That is the nature of my long existence."

"But ya so lonely! I don't wanna be happy while ya sit alone!"

Alice smiled. "Your tenacity is what saved Hakurei's life, she needs you more than I do."

Marisa smiled. "Thanks, Alice."

The door to Margatroid's cottage opened, walking inside was a lavender haired magician of weak stature, clad in a purple nightgown. "Thank you Kirisame, for returning all those books..."

Marisa turned to Knowledge and smiled. "No more borrowin, that's what Reimu told me."

"You will do anything if it's for the maiden?" Patchouli inquired, in total disbelief.

"Reimu is all I need." Marisa stated.

"Mukyu..." Patchouli stated, the nonsensical phrase being the only noise she could make as her eyes welled, lounging at Marisa in an embrace. "That night years ago, when you broke into the Mansion and whisked me away, even evading Izayoi... Just to show me what life had to offer..."

"There, there..." Marisa stated, rubbing Patchouli's back in an effort to console her.

****

Reimu and Yukari were the only individuals within the Hakurei shrine, Yukari scanning Reimu from head to toe. "You look spectacular."

Hakurei was clad in a red _Wataboshi. _Somewhat of a depature from her usual manner of dress. "Are you just saying that because you want to eat me, Yakumo?"

Yukari smiled. "I wanted to eat you in other ways, Hakurei."

Reimu sighed. "You can't even restrain yourself on a wedding night."

"I'll be frank, when I started watching you, I wanted you to conceive a child. But the Hakurei god and Kirisame had other plans. You are the first one to defy your god's whims."

"My wife was never one for superstition." Reimu noted.

Yukari giggled. "Kirisame is definitely a spanner in the works."

Reimu giggled. "It's been months since that ordeal, she's been clinging to me ever since like a loyal canine."

As the pair conversed, an oni of diminutive stature entered from within, donning a bridesmaid's dress, gourd of alcohol in her left hand. "Congrats on the weddin!" Suika uttered, immediately belching afterward. Ibaraki Kasen and Yuugi Hoshiguma right behind her.

"Thank you for your attendance, Ibuki. You're surprisingly more polite in your manner of dress than your oni peers." Glancing over at Kasen and Yuugi, both in their usual manner of garment. Both oni laughing in response.

A tall, silver maned male entered the building, clad in a black suit, carrying an ornate wine bottle while adjusting his spectacles. "The Scarlet Devil Mansion sends their regards." Morichika stated.

"I can clearly see that." Reimu stated, her gaze shifting towards the ornate alcohol bottle.

One after another, Konpaku Youmu, Reisen Udongein Inaba, Sakuya Izayoi, Kosuzu Motoori and Sanae Kochiya entered the building, all clad in white bridesmaid's outfits.

Reimu gave a simple bow. "Thank you for attending."

Aya and Hatate entered the building in matching black and red yukatas, holding hands. "So where's the lucky magician?" Aya bellowed. "I'm here to report on such an unprecedented wedding!"

Hatate sighed. "Can you calm down on the journalism for just this moment?"

"Sorry!" Aya replied, playfully sticking out her tongue.

Reimu smiled. "There she is now."

Alice and Patchouli, clad in blue and purple dresses respectively, entering the building simultaneously.

The pair stepped to the side, Marisa emerged clad in a custom black _Wataboshi._

"What do ya think?" Marisa inquired.

"I think you look like my salvation." Reimu delivering her statement filled with adoration.

****

Reimu and Marisa sat in silence on the steps to the shrine as the ceremony wound down, the pair staring at the spring twilight.

Something about Reimu had definitely changed. It was in the way she sat, the way her eyes darted at the slightest movement. She was nervous about something. Uncomfortable on what should be the happiest day of her life.

Of course, Marisa knew there was no way Reimu wouldn’t be affected by what happened. She was destined to die, after all.

Marisa was the first to speak up. "That was really us in that dream, you cried when we were fightin."

"Yes, maybe that was the method of the Hakurei god's judgment, it wanted proof I was still needed. And invoked you in turn." Reimu stated, returning to silence.

But they were both alive. Both here, sitting on the shrine porch as always, staring at the grounds and chatting. Their way of life was more precious than Marisa had ever realized. The thought that she’d almost spent her future without Reimu, sitting on the porch all alone by herself, made her want to cry.

Something clicked inside her. Marisa shuffled closer to Reimu. She couldn’t waste time now. Humans died so easily. Reimu could be snatched away from her again one day. She had to live in the present.

She wouldn’t hesitate this time. She would take the initiative.

With a shaking hand and a pounding heart, Marisa took Reimu’s hand, and leaned forward.

Reimu didn’t back away. Their lips brushed; a light kiss, too soft to make an impression, yet more than enough to change everything.

Marisa pulled away seconds later, embarrassed. “…I love you,” she murmured, afraid to look at Reimu. “I thought ya were gone for good.”

Reimu’s cheeks were bright red in shock. But finally, she smiled. “Thank you,” she said, barely above a whisper. “For saving me.”

Marisa shook her head, her heart sinking again. “Your god's the one who saved ya, not me.”

“I’m not stupid.” Reimu grasped the front of Marisa’s top. “I came back because of you, Marisa. I saw you bring me out of the darkness. I’m not done with you yet.” She touched her cheek. Reimu’s hand was soft, warm. Human. Alive. “Maybe faith bound me to you.”

They kissed again, over and over, until the spring sunlight dimmed and the clouds reddened like autumn leaves.


End file.
